


Comfort

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: The fear of almost losing you makes Abby act on the feelings she's had for you.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one as introduction. Part two will contain smut. Thanks for reading!

Your fingers wrapped around the bandage with enough force to make your knuckles go white. You coud feel your teeth grinding together, wrinkles forming on your forehead with the amount of concentration you were pulling out of your tired mind and aching body stuck between stone and wood.

One false step while dodging the tackle of a rather obnoxious Scar had caused the decaying wooden floor to crack beneath you. The rotting could not handle the weight of two people and once you fell, vision went dark and everything became silent.

When you came to your senses you realized that you survived the fall of a couple levels but seemed unable to move around much. Having the wind knocked out from you would do that to a person but despite the screaming in your spine and shoulder, you forced yourself to stand up. Machete in hand you searched the basement with the weakening aid from your flashlight, finding that your enemy was nowhere to be seen. Not beneath the rubble, not recovering in any dark corner you frantically pointed your light at.

He must have been alive because if you had survived the fall then surely he would have too. Knowing that you were now stuck with a seemingly invisible enemy and Abby was nowhere to be seen either, your senses kicked into high-gear and your heart began to riot. But someting didn't make sense... If that guy managed to get up before you woke up then why hadn't he just murdered you? Why would he run and spare you?

Your mind raced with theories as your shaky legs moved you forwards. The sound of moss and years old water beneath your feet was your only company in this lonesome mission to find a way outside. It was strange being alone like this. You never went on any missions without Abby demanding to come with you to make sure the 'rookie' didn't screw up too bad. But now with the lack of banter between you two or just the knowing she was close, you felt a bit of panic.

Well, a _bit_ was an understatement but you tried your damn hardest not to freak out and end up getting yourself killer. _Shit_ , Abby would kill you if that happened and you did not want to piss her off.

Thinking about her made you feel better...

As much as possible as you crossed the basement full of odd smells and frightening silence. Just as you were about to test your luck and call out for Abby, a muffled scream flooded the underground. Your muscles twitched with the flow of adrenaline, legs moving on their own towards the source of the pained yells.

Was that Abby? No, no, no... She wouldn't be caught so easily and whatever was making those sounds had gone silent now. Oh God, what if she was dead...?

You burst through the pipeline with a groan, anger in your eyes as you twisted the machete's handle in your hand. Ready to strike at that mother-fucking Scar for thinking he could lay a hand on her. All of that rage and poisonous desire for blood-lust fell to your gut when you realized just _what_ you walked into.

_**What**_...because that thing was no longer human. It was a mass of fungus, flesh covered in giant cyst-like growths and a head of a carnivore ready to take a bite out of you. The stench made you want to vomit...or maybe it was the panic finally taking a hold of you.

The bloater released a gurgling sound, loud enough to make you want to cover your ears. Blood poured from its' maw, heavy feet walking over the mangled body of the Scar you were fighting earlier. All that was left of that man were torn limbs, head turned into a pulp of red, pink and gray. The cracking of his spine was so scary that it made your body shake cold.

Fuck, fuck...

You ran as fast as you could in the direction you came. All of that drive to fight was gone, replaced with pure fear and need to escape and survive. Your few pumps of the shotgun did nothing to stop the stampeding beast from following you. Bullets were scarce and there was no way you would use that machete on such a massive monster. Your best luck was to keep moving and pray that Abby was alive.

Careful not to slip or trip over yourself, you started to feel exhausted. That fall must have bruised you quite badly because every movement made the back of your neck hurt and your lower back sting. Your breathing was starting to come quicker now, all of that strain on your lungs wearing you out even faster. It took you too much energy to run away, run in a place you knew nothing of except for the fact that the way you were headed in would just be a dead-end.

Back pressed to a pillar, you tried to calm your breath but to no avail. That thing was coming and you had nothing to fight it with. You shook and swallowed the bit of saliva you had left, closed your eyes and tried to come to terms that this was your death. 

As you blinked the tears back and raised your aching atms, refusing to die without at least giving that thing a good couple of cuts, the sound of a very familiar rifle made you freeze in place. Only one thought came to mind. _"Abby!",_ you shouted with hope in your voice but you were soon drowned our by the orchestra of glass shattering, more bullets and a slur of curses.

You couldn't let her fight alone! 

Your body begged for rest but with the aid of a cracked wall, you slowly started to pull yourself towards Abby and the Bloater. You could hear her calling the infected all of the colorful words you learned during the few months of staying with the WLF and strangely enough, it made you smile.

The fight lasted longer than you could remember any other lasting. Your snail's pace didn't help and by the time you got there, Abby had already dispatched the creature. You looked at her backpack, at her sweat-covered neck and arms, at her rough hands clutching the now empty gun. You could hear her breathing, how hard the air was leaving her, could see the excitement dying out and her slowly relaxing.

You called her name in such a miserable way. It sounded as if you hadn't seen her in weeks. Truth be told, being on the edge of death had felt as if years had gone by and you were finally reuniting with an old friend. A friend. You thought of her as more than...

"Where the fuck have you been?! Didn't you hear me calling? I thought you were fucking dead! You had me look---", she was taken by surprise at how quickly you crossed the room and wrapped your arms around her much larger frame. You were so afraid of letting go that you squuezed hard enough to earn a soft squeak from the woman. The wet shirt hugged her tightly, the fabric caressing her muscules and your cheeks.

You cried...it was childish but you cried..

Abby didn't seem to know what to do. She was an amazing fighter and seemed to get along with pretty much anyone but when it came to comforting others, it was as if the world had made her forget how to. But she was kind. You knew that she could be gentle, that she could be sweet. That even after losing her father and seeing her friends dead there was enough love left in her to know she was still human...

Strong arms returned the gesture after a brief moment of awkward silence. You couldn't see her face with yours being buried into her chest. She seemed to hesitate in her touches, afraid of showing weakness or afraid of harming you, that you didn't know. But she touched you. Caressed your dirty locks, was gentle in the way she massaged your neck and back. Took her time to search for wounds and bruises beneath your filthy clothes. She really, really took her time...

Your cheeks warmed up at her prying hands and you swallowed down a whimper. Rough fingers slipped underneath your shirt to run nails lightly along your back. You shivered and tried to hide the color on your face even further, only then becoming aware of how close you two were. Knees were almost pressed together if it weren't for the difference in size. Your face to her beating chest, stomach to the underside of her sculpted stomach, hands on her broad back.

The moment seemed perfect. You had almost died but this was the closest you two had ever been. If it were up to you, you would stay like this forever...but Abby seemed eager to leave the damp basement.

"I know the way out. We... we should go before our luck runs out.", one look at the dead infected was all you needed to groan and pull away but as you did, Abby was quick to grab your wrists and stop you.

"You look like shit. Wouldn't want you passing out on the way back. Here...", you looked at her face, unaware of the expression of pure adoration plastered on yours. She took you in her arms, effectively carrying you out of the basement. She even held you as she climbed a rope as if your weight was nothing.

_"Are we going home...?",_ your voice seemed tired and your question made no sense. There was nowhere else to go but your mind was asking for sleep. A few blinks as you took in the orange horizon, the Sun going down on the city that now belonged to mother Nature. It brought a smile to your face. Cheek pressed to her shoulder. You felt like you belonged here. With her.

"Yeah, we're going home...", was her answer before you fell asleep in the arms of your...good friend.


	2. Comfort 2 (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two share an intimate moment.

There were two odd spots in front of your eyes; bright enough to pass the eyelids and make you close them even more. A familiar voice called for you, soft and motherly in its' tone, reaching out through the darkness to bring you away from deep sleep. You groaned awake, blinking up at a blurry figure that hovered above you. One blink, two, three...your mind relaxed and your vision became clearer, cleaner.

Mel was there to greet you in the empty, slighy colder than usual room. You pushed yourself up with the help of bruised arms, looking around to gather your bearings before staring at the other woman.

 _"How long was I out?"_ , your mouth felt dry and it reflectedin your quiet voice. Mel offered you a smile and a bottle of water. You thanked her with a nod, gulping down the water, waiting for her reply.

You cringed at the mention of being knocked out for hours, worried you might have caused Abby any trouble. Mel joked that you had been one of her best patients, what with being asleep and allowing her to patch-up your cuts with very little squirming. You snorted in response, feeling better that she had a break from all of the awful cases she had lately.

Mel...you could never do what she did. Just the thought of that Scar's body turned to minced-meat was making you queasy. You thanked her for all the work she put into fixing others, keeping details of your encounter to a minimal as not to agitate her. She was pregnant a good couple of months now and no matter how good of a nurse she was, it still scared you to think what could happen to Mel if the baby...

Shaking your head and promising to her that you were fine, you left the room and took a deep breath, exhaling with a loud sigh. All of this sleeping did your tired body good but the first thing that had crossed your mind waking up was Abby... _of course_...

How was she? Did _she_ get hurt?

You avoided speaking with Mel about Abby's reaction to you holding onto her. You were scared she would just say _that's how Abby is_ or that she would start thinking things that might not have been true. It was obvious to you that those two had some issues that needed working out, though you knew very little of their relationship before you arrived at the WLF.

Manny crossed your head then, knowing he and Abby were close. Would he be alright with you asking if she had ever mentioned you in a particularly fond way? What if he made fun of your little crush? Then you wouldn't be able to hang out without things being awkward and you didn't exactly have other friends...

You stayed in your room that evening, watching it becoming dark outside of your window. You felt so confused on what to do, knowing things needed to change but scared it would change for the worst. It would be yourvfault if you mistook Abby's reaction as anything other than just pure concern for a comrade.

Time passed and you missed dinner. You barely noticed, you didn't feel like you would be able to keep anything down anyways. Well, you might not have cared about missing out on food but someone did. A couple of knocks to your door pulled a groan from you, face shoved into your pillow as you refused to give your mysterious visitor any time of day.

_More knocking...louder knocking..._

"Really? Not gonna open your door? After I wrestled the last bit of pie out of Manny's hands?", you could recognize that voice anywhere. Even dripping with sarcasm and forced drama, you knew who it was. It was someone worth getting out of your bed for.

 _"Not much of a wrestle when you always win...",_ you chuckled and unlocked the door to find Abby, mouth stuffed with pastry. _"Gimmie one...",_ you tried to reach for the wrapped dessert but she held it above your head, perhaps punishing you for taking so long. 

You pouted in a way that made her almost choke, eyes blinking down with the promise of a smile as she gave in and handed you the pastry. Empty stomach rumbled as soon as you bit into the crust, tossing the paper into a bin and missing it by just a few inches.

"So...what the fuck was that?", panic filled you at the question. "You wake up and go cold-turkey on me? Not even a 'hey, all's good' after you left Mel's?", your ears were burning at the scolding, feeling like some child. "And you didn't come down to eat. I thought some shit had happened with you!", you lowered your head in shame, pie suddenly tasting very bitter.

Abby must have noticed your reaction because her demeanor changed completely. She welcomed herself in, closing the door with such care that you barely registered the clicking of the lock. You continued to stare at your feet, chewing on the inside of your cheek, refusing to tell her why you disappeared.

Just as you were about to whisper an apology, that warmth you began to crave flooded your senses. Her large hand was placed on your shoulder, a soft and tentative squeeze given to earn your attention. She crouched to meet your eyes and feeling scrutinized by that stare, you could only look away. The concern in her voice sounded so genuine that it made you want to cry but you refused to, not again. Not now.

"What's wrong? You can tell me. You know you can, right?", the silence coming from you made her so uncomfortable. Abby reached for your hand but stopped halfway, placing her palm over your hip instead. You froze but she seemed not to notice.

You glanced down at her figure, at the way she looked up with pure, honest worry. She ran her thumb against your hip-bone and your mouth parted open but no sound came out. "You're not in pain, are you? I can ask Mel for pain-killers...", the woman seemed distracted with caressing the places she had felt before during your odd, intoxicating embrace.

"Would you like me to take a look?", your mind snapped at the question. _Was she serious?_ You licked you lips without realizing and Abby must have noticed the change in your stance because there was a grin in her face and something quite dark in her eyes, with a promise of something that had broken your brain.

You stared in awe at her, eyes glued to the victorious expression on her features. Cheeks were about to boil from the rush of blood to your face. You swallowed dry when she moved her palm towards the front of your stomach, smoothing down the fabric of your shirt. You felt hot and her humming wasn't helping, none of what was happening was helping you...

 _"Abby...",_ there was a shyness to the volume of your voice but the way you had said her name left nothing to the imagination. "Hmm? Yeah?", Abby cooed as thick fingers pulled at the hem of your shirt, taking their time in moving underneath, testing the waters and just how well you would handle her prying.

You felt your muscles twitch with each touch from the curious woman. She seemed to hum in approval, either because your skin was just that soft or because the attempts at working out were starting to pay off.

Abby was surprisingly patient in exploring the bit of exposed skin she had allowed herself to touch. She pressed her palms down, applying a bit of pressure to see if you were still sore. Her hands began to trail up, lovingly caressing your ribcage, letting fingers rest just underneath your heaving chest. You whimpered at her but were still at a loss for words...so you repeated her name as a way to let her know she could _have_ you.

An almost purr-like noise left her at your eagerness, large frame pushed upwards in a quick motion that left you feeling dizzy. She was fast, taking a hold of the back of your head to force you to look at her. "I figured this was why you were acting so strange...but I never thought you'd have the guts to let me do this...", it seemed more of a way to reassure herself than to poke fun at your shyness turned excitement.

"But you want this, don't you? Yeah, you've wanted this for a while...", you never thought her lips would be so soft but when they touched your throat, you melted at the feeling. Warm mouth covered your skin in kisses, hand still wrapped tight in your hair to keep you from moving. "Wanted **me**...", your partner whispered between wet kisses, satisfied of the effect she was having on your smaller, shaking body.

You bit into your bottom lip, squirming in Abby's grasp as she assaulted your neck with hickeys, tongue soothing the spots she bruised once you had been properly marked. You moaned your pleas for more, for her to press her mouth against yours. In a desperate attempt to change her focus from your shoulder to your face, you took a hold of her pony-tail, tugging just a bit too hard, making her growl down at you.

Her nostrils flared like a mad bull, expression turning darker as you were slammed against the near spilling bookshelf. The books managed to stay in place but the impact made you gasp, the sting in your back not completely gone but dull enough for you not to cry.

You thought you had fucked up but your bold display of stupidity had the opposite effect on her. Teeth attacked your throat, lips making their way upwards to tease at the corner of your mouth. _"Abby, damn it...",_ it was making you frustrated how she avoided giving you what you wanted. You could beg again but you doubted it would work. _No_ , Abby liked a good challenge and you knew she was enjoying seeing you struggle, trying your best to actually be a challenge.

"You could use your words, y'know?", soft nibbles on your earlobe distracted you from her hands shooting down the back of your shorts, palms squeezing your ass as she pushed her hips forwards. "Just play nice and tell me what you want... Or...", the roll of her hips between yours made you see white, "I can just take you right here...just don't come crying your back's gonna hurt later...", another squeeze and a roll.

A small moan left you, earning a chuckle from her. It didn't take long for Abby to test your resolve. Wrist twisted as her hand moved in your shorts, palm making its way towards the heat building between your trembling legs. You found that you had more fight in you than you thought; keeping yourself from being too loud even as she toyed with your clit.

Fingers lightly caressed that bundle of nerves, teasing at your entrance and exploring your soft lips. It was becoming much harder not to turn into a mess, your body was betraying you with the need to grind against her hand, to get her to push inside of you those thick fingers and make your resolve break.

Abby was staying in-control by keeping your movements to a minimum and her hand down your shorts but it was becoming clearer that hearing your muffled moans and whimpers was starting to have an effect on her too. You could feel the rumbling of her moaning against your neck, how much quicker she moved her fingers, gathering your wetness on their tips as she poked and prodded at your cunt.

_Please..._

If you weren't bleeding for chewing on your lip then you surely would as soon as she pushed further. Her dilated pupils were focused on you, a silent request to make you hers that you quickly nodded to. There was no way to go back now, not when you were about to get what you wanted for months. Those fingers you thought about so often, those lips you imagined kssing, that body you craved writhing above you.

"My sweet girl...", she whispered in your ear as she pushed her fingers into you. Your back instantly arched, a gasp filling the air and nails clawing at her broad shoulders. _Fuck_ , you cursed under your breath at the feeling of her touching your innermost parts, the intimacy of it all making your heart race. Each beat echoed in your ears, body adjusting to the intrusion until there was a lovely buzz in your gut.

She kissed you beneath the ear, flexing her arm and twisting her wrist. The slow movement of her fucking you with her fingers was just what you needed to soothe the butterflies in your belly. Abby pushed her nose against your neck, body shaking with silent laughter as she looked at you in the eyes, a certain twisted smile adorning her flushed cheeks.

"You hear that?", a pause as she curled a finger inside of you, earning a moan from you. "You hear how wet you are for me?", she seemed almost amused at her question, putting emphasis on your silence by pushing a second finger in, turning that silence into a lewd cocktail of her heavy breathing, her fingers being pushed back and forth and your filthy whimpers.

Hearing the sounds your pussy was making and looking at the proud smirk on Abby's face was making your stomach churn. Your thighs shook, covered in the juices her fingers couldn't collect, the bottom of your shorts stained from having her play with you.

_Please..._

She took the cue to speed up, pressing her palm down on your mound so the movement would tease at your clit. Your vision went blank, nails digging into her shoulders hard enough for her to grunt. You were close and if she kept fucking you like this then you wouldn't last very long. But Abby seemed to refuse to give you any satisfaction: as soon as you started to shake, her fingers left you completely empty.

You had a rather mean curse on the tip of your tongue but you couldn't say it. Air was leaving you too fast but the sudden lack of contact made you whine, fists hitting her shoulders as you frowned. Abby smirked, large but nimble body lowering to the floor, knees hitting the boards with a _thud_ as she held you up against the bookshelf with one, muscular arm.

Your hands still scrambled for support, mind racing from almost coming to relaxing a bit to the sudden attention she was about to give you. Wet fingers clutched the elastic band of your shorts, pulling them down one leg, leaving it to dangle on the other. It was in that moment that you felt fully exposed; dripping wet and twitching. She sighed, nuzzling your damp inner-thigh as strong arms put you secure on her shoulders, with her head between your eager legs.

Kiss after agonizing kiss and you could barely contain yourself. You squeezed the sides of her head with a groan, trying to move your hips forwards. She looked at you with a goofy expression, muttering something about you being a spoiled brat before dipping forwards, pressing her lips to your sex.

A jolt of electricity coursed through you, forcing your head to bang against the shelves. _Abby_ , you moaned with no care in how loud you were. She rewarded you with the flat of her tongue licking a line from your pussy to the pulsating button above. It seemed rather sloppy at first; it was as if she was teaching herself how to please you. She was shy at times, looking up to see if you were feeling good, if what she was doing was right, if you liked _this_.

Your fingers scratching at her scalp and the noises you were making, all of that made her work harder to bring you closer to the edge. Each hum vibrating against you made you squirm. Each pant in-between kissing and licking and sucking. Each flex of her arms that slowly loosened their hold on you as you tried desperately to hump her face. Then her fingers...when she slipped two between your folds and tasked her tongue with working your clit, _you were done for_.

Body shook and words were lost in your mouth; the name of the woman below you shouted like a prayer until there was silence again. You tried to calm your breathing while Abby pressed wet kisses to your soft belly, humming in pure satisfaction. She gave you some time to relax, arms wrapped around your hips as cheek rested against your stomach, a smile adorning her colored cheeks. You closed you eyes, running your fingers up and down her neck, feeling the pleasant buzzing of your muscles slowly growing tender.

 _"Abby...",_ you spoke softly and blinked down at your partner. _"Kiss me...please...",_ she stared up at you with soft eyes and you couldn't tell why but that face she was making was putting you on the verge of tears. 

She moved upwards, wrapping your legs around her waist, expertly taking you to bed. When the softness of the cushions met your back and she finally put her lips on yours, you couldn't keep the tears away. You held onto her with all of your strength, kissing with such tenderness that seemed foreign after what you had experienced. But you were careful, sweet...

Abby pulled back with a sigh, pressing forehead against yours. "How long...how long have you felt like this?", the bed creaked beneath her weight as she lay next to you, hand resting on your stomach.

 _"A while...I think..not long after I came here...",_ she hummed in response. You placed your hand on her cheek, caressing a faint scar beneath her eye. That seemed enough of an answer. She didn't want to pry too much, just needed to know this was real.

Not..temporary...

"So, what made you interested?", the playful tone in her question made you roll your eyes. _"Really? You want me to stroke your ego?",_ you scoffed as she took a hold of you, placing you over her chest. "I think I've more than earned it!", she tried to mimic your pout.

You giggled and wrapped your arms around her neck, sticking your tongue out but giving in.

_"Fine, well...if you really wanna know..."_


End file.
